Moscow, Russian Federation
Moscow, Russian Federation (Russian: Москва, Российская Федерация) is a city in the Russian Federation, for more information, there is a respective Wikipedia article regarding this location. There are 13.2 million people living within the city's limits and 17 million within the urban area, and 20 million more people within the metropolitan area, and it's one of Russia's federal cities. Russia has been heavily oppressed and condemned by other countries, including santions, and arrests of certain Russian nationals regardless, and it has acquired a number of epithets regardingly. History There are 2 perspectives of this location's history. History (IRL) The city was established in 1147, as a meeting place of Yury Dolgoruky and Sviatoslav Olgovich, and it was created under the western border of the Vladimir-Suzdal Principality. The city was further fortified regardless, but it remained stable nonetheless, anyways, it attracted a lot of refugess across Russia itself, and it made Moscow the capital of Vladimir-Suzdal regardless, but the days of empirical rule was obliterated by revolutions in 1917. In 1750, the population of the city decreased, but then skyrocketed over the remaining duration of the Russian Empire, reaching 1.8 million by 1915, and by 1700, the building of cobblestone roads had started, and permanent street lighting was introduced, and many streets had a gaslight, but in 1883, arc lamps were installed regardless. Napoleon had invaded Russia in 1812, the Moscow fire was the affect of sabotage, and as many of 400,000 of Napoleon's troops were wiped off during that time, and while the wars wouldn't stop until 1917, the first rail terminal was built in 1902, and while during Catherine II's days, the city smelled like rotting eggs and sewage, which was later fixed for improved public health to be cleared successfully. In 1917, Vladimir Lenin, afraid of possible invasions, moved the capital from St. Petersburg to Moscow in 1918, the Kremlin, AGAIN, became the seat of power and the political power of the new state, along with the changes imposed by the Communist ideology in general, with the preservation of cultural heritage was broken, with royalist buildings being bulldozed or straight up demolished entirely. During the Soviet era, World War II had gone and went, and the final raid, involving Germany, was thwarted by Stalin himself, and in 1965, Moscow was araded the title of Hero City, and it hosted the Summer Olympics in 1980. The USSR was dissolved in 1991, and Moscow remained the capital of the RSFSR, until it was renamed into the current country, the Russian Federation. History in the perspective of My Little Pony Mentions of Moscow in the My Little Pony franchise have dated back to a long time ago, regardless, and according to special evidence, it wasn't even included into this FANDOM until fairly recently in 2019. On the perspective of My Little Pony, the city was never even seen at this community until June 2019, when a few members of the Communist Party of Equestria, were all elected by Vyacheslav Prygatsev, who appointed Yakov Klekhnin into power, along with 4 other high-ranking officers, who used to be Soviet officials, who each became Russian politicians themselves. There were ponies inside Moscow, but they're extremely hard to find after the fall of the Tsars in 1917, and there were controversial ideas that ponies were being killed off by guards, whenever they try to enter Moscow anyways, but Russia was heavily oppressed by that point regardless. Strictness The modern Russian government is even more repressive and censored than it's Soviet counterpart, even after the election of Vladimir Putin, who was controversial already, however, Russian actions are quite questionable, since the 2016 meddling of the American elections, and this was proof. For example, opposition leaders were frequently arrested and jailed for no absolute reason, virtually that you can be arrested in Moscow for no pure reason and jailed there. Also, there is a controversial amount of evidence that certain things are censored in Russia, but some can be excessively censored for no absolute reason. After the actual collapse of the monarchy and collapse of the Russian empire, censorship was preserved, although transformed, although freedom of the press is heavily censored in the city, and the Russian government eliminated the center of Tsarist censorship in general, and it lead to the repression of Bolshevik newspapers. You can't read certain works of literature in Russia, because it's heavily censored, such as Litvinenko's Blowing Up Russia, but other materials were also banned all together. Notable people NOTE: This includes real people *Zinovy Stepanovich Chvashka *Andrey Valentinovich Vakhdonov *Vyacheslav Frederikovich Prygatsev *Yakov Alekseyevich Klekhnin *Viktor Klimentovich Kalizhetny *Lev Timofeyevich Syakhnoy *Aleksey Anatolyevich Navalny *Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin Limitations * Princesses or Princes are either completely censored, or arrested in Russia for opposing the government * There is no Princess in Russia, but instead, there's a President. * Russia is heavily censored, so watch out. Category:Locations